Sailor Moon: Neo
by Kerukun878
Summary: An adventure based in the year 2000, two years after the events of Sailor Stars, we follow Chibi-Usa and the Sailor Quartet as the main characters during their search for the Neo Senshi so they assist the older senshi in battling a new enemy.
1. Premise & Characters

Sailor Moon: Neo

_**Premise and Characters**_

In a world where all peace is thought to have been attained, there is a lingering darkness. Sailor Moon had defeated all of her prior enemies; or so it was thought. The year is now 3007, and the Silver Millennium is prospering valiantly. Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion are ruling honorably. Their daughter, Princess "Small Lady" Serenity, is now sixteen and an honorable Sailor Senshi. The original Senshi have since retired from their original journeys. Though, something is wrong. Sailor Pluto senses something wrong in the past, something that could threaten the present as they know it. Neo-Queen Serenity must act quickly. In a quick decision, the Queen decides to send her daughter, and the Sailor Quartet into the past, to the year 2000, where the original Sailor Senshi are still attending high school, and Mamoru is attending college in Japan. The outer scouts continue to live in harmony and raise the young Hotaru, who is now only eleven years of age. But who is this mysterious threat? And will the current Sailor Senshi be able to fight it?

_**Diclaimer:_I do not own, nor do I claim to own the series or characters of Sailor Moon, they are owned by Naoko Takeuchi. I do, however, own the original characters known as the "Neo Senshi" that will appear later as well as the villain.

Inner Neo Senshi:

Usagi "Chibi-Usa" Tsukino II - Sailor Neo Moon - Age: 16 - Planet: Moon

Chika Nanami - Sailor Neo Mercury - Age:15 - Planet: Mercury

Kaede Chikamoto - Sailor Neo Mars - Age:16 - Planet: Mars

Isamu Iwa - Sailor Neo Jupiter - Age:17 - Planet: Jupiter

Hikari "Kari" Tasahasi - Sailor Neo Venus - Age: 16 - Planet: Venus

Ayame Tsukino - Sailor Chibi Neo Moon - Age: 7 - Planet: Moon

Masako Ochiyo - Sailor Neo Earth - Age:16 - Planet: Earth

Outer Neo Senshi:

Chinami Ume - Sailor Neo Neptune - Age:19 - Planet: Neptune

Yasumu Ume - Sailor Neo Uranus - Age: 20 - Planet: Uranus

Akane Daiyo - Sailor Neo Pluto - Age: 12 - Planet: Pluto

Haruhi Fukuda - Sailor Neo Saturn - Age: 14 - Planet: Saturn

Asteroid Senshi:

Asa "Cere-Cere" Tamashiino - Sailor Ceres - Age: 17 - Asteroid: Ceres

Vesta "Ves-Ves" Tamashiino - Sailor Vesta - Age: 16 - Asteroid: Vesta

Jun "Jun-Jun" Tamashiino - Sailor Juno - Age: 15 - Asteroid: Juno

Konomi "Palla-Palla" Tamashiino - Sailor Pallas - Age: 14 - Asteroid: Pallas

Inner Senshi:

Usagi Tsukino - Sailor Moon - Age: 18 - Planet: Moon

Minako "Mina" Aino - Sailor Venus - Age: 18 - Planet: Venus

Rei Hino - Sailor Mars - Age: 18 - Planet: Mars

Ami Mizuno - Sailor Mercury - Age: 18 - Planet: Mercury

Makoto "Mako" Kino - Sailor Jupiter - Age: 18 - Planet: Jupiter

Mamoru Chiba - Tuxedo Kamen - Age: 22 - Planet: Earth

Sakae Aida - Sailor Sun - Age: 24 - Star: Sun

Outer Senshi:Michiru Kaiou - Sailor Neptune - Age:20 - Planet: Neptune

Haruka Tenou - Sailor Uranus - Age: 20 - Planet: Uranus

Setsuna Meioh - Sailor Pluto - Age: 22 - Planet: Pluto

Hotaru Tomoe - Sailor Saturn - Age: 11 - Planet: Saturn

Sailor Starlights:

Taiki Kou - Sailor Star Maker - Age:18 - Planet: Kinmoku

Yaten Kou - Sailor Star Healer - Age: 18 - Planet: Kinmoku

Seiya Kou - Sailor Star Fighter - Age:18 - Planet: Kinmoku

Lei Shisan - Sailor Kakyu - Age: 21 - Planet: Kinmoku

Sakura Shisan - Sailor Chibi Kakyu - Age: 11 - Planet: Kinmoku


	2. Chapter 1: Back to the Past!

**Chapter One**

_Back to the Past!_

"Oof!" Tufts of long, light pink, hair collided with the ground as this was uttered by a tall and slender sixteen year old. "We're here?" Another voice commented. This voice was a bit more.. Quiet. "Looks like, Asa." The previous girl commented as she quickly came to her feet. "So what was this threat that the Queen was speaking supposed to look like? How are we supposed to find it?" A girl with long, green hair that was held in a braid that nearly hit the cement commented. This girl's name was Jun. Though, Chibi-Usa had neglected in taking in their location. Suddenly, there was a crash of something on the ground. A light blue haired girl, who had her hair up in a bun, the starting blinking and pointing forward. "Girls.. I think you better look at who that is." Standing in front of the group of five was a young woman whose face, and even hair style, resembled Chibi-Usa's. It had only been two years time that Usagi had seen her future daughter. "Usagi!" Chibi-Usa shouted, springing forward. "Wait!" Usagi instinctively shouted, causing Chibi-Usa to stop in place. "Chibi-Usa… It can't be you." The blond commented, walking forward to her future daughter. "You've grown so much! You look like me! You're supposed to be a twerp!" Usagi teased. Jun blinked a bit and glanced to the youngest sister of Quartet, Konomi. "This is Usagi all right…" Vesta, the more quiet one, commented as she watched the ongoing festivities.

"Why are you back?" Usagi asked, after having ushered the girls inside. Chibi-Usa looked down at the table and feigned a smile. "Well. That's complicated." She muttered, Usagi tilted her head in confusion. "Mama said I had to come back, and bring the quartet with me, to warn you and the other senshi of an impending danger that could change the present - your future - drastically. Pluto told her this…" The princess mumbled, twiddling with her thumbs. Usagi blinked her eyes. "Well nothing peculiar has been happening around here, lately." Vesta looked dead ahead at Usagi as she sat at the table and quickly commented, "Yet. Nothing peculiar has happened yet. But it will. I don't doubt it." Confidence was in Vesta's voice. She didn't think Pluto was wrong, not at all. Was she ever though? When she said that something was going to happen, it normally did. "She's right." Jun complimented. Usagi nodded her head. "Right.. I should have said something different. Should I alert the other senshi?" Chibi-Usa glanced up at Usagi and slowly began to nod her head. "Maybe it would be a good idea if we all went together." Asa commented, looking at the near identical mother and daughter. Chibi-Usa blinked her eyes and nodded slowly. "What are the others up to anyways?" She glanced over to Usagi, who put her finger to her lip.

"Well. Ami is probably in cram school right about now… She still wants to be the best doctor the world has known. I think she can do it, as much studying as she is doing. Makoto is going to be a chef, and she especially wants to serve desserts. Minako is pursuing her dreams in becoming an idol, but has so far gotten no where. And, Rei.. I think Rei is going to go to college and decide what she wants to do. She really doesn't know yet…" Chibi-Usa giggled a bit. "That's Rei for you. Undecided through a through. She's the girl who wants to go from being a politician to an idol. Or at least that's what you did. "She did that?" Konomi burst out in laughter, though she got a quick glare from Asa which made her stop. "Yea, that was when we were still fresh friends though." Usagi nodded a bit, and a small head with blue hair glanced into the room. "Will your friends be staying for lunch, Usagi?" Ikuko inquired. The girls were actually pretty lucky that today was a Sunday, otherwise Usagi would have probably been in class right about now. ".. And why does that one girl, with the hair like yours, look so familiar…?" She asked, blinking. Chibi-Usa smiled innocently and grasped the mug that had her name on it. "I'm an old friend." She commented, ambiguously as she turned and looked at Usagi. "..Sure, they will be." Usagi replied, nodding her head. Ikuko smiled and left the room. "We're going to need a place to say." Jun said, glancing at Chibi-Usa, who began to panic a bit. "H-Hey, hey! What am I supposed to do about that?" Usagi grinned deviously. "Well, you did do something to my family to make them think we were relatives." Chibi-Usa glared at Usagi and sighed. "… Fine, but you guys can stay with the other senshi!"

"Why do we have to be the pawn offs and not you?" Konomi whimpered and Jun glanced at the youngest sister. "It's simple. Each of can pass off as sisters of the inner senshi. You, Minako, Vesta, Rei, Asa, Ami, and Makoto and myself. It's mainly due to nearly matching personalities." Jun smiled as she stated. Chibi-Usa blinked a bit and looked at the other senshi. "Well.. Yeah.. I guess… But that wasn't what I was thinking." Usagi snickered a bit. "Of course it wasn't, Chibi-Usa.." She giggled a bit and glanced towards the doorway as Ikuko walked through with a plate of sushi. "Lunch!" She said, smiling brightly. "Thanks, mama- hey, wait.. Where's Shingo?" Usagi inquired. Ikuko shrugged. "It's Sunday, he says he was going to hang out with some of his friends or something like that…" Ikuko said as she slipped out of the room. Asa looked up. "Your little brother?" Usagi nodded. "Yea. He's.. Probably around Konomi's age now." Konomi looked up. "Fourteen!" She claimed, Vesta looked down at her and chuckled. "Nobody was asking, you dolt!" She teased. Usagi blinked a bit. "That reminds me.. Why are you four so different in ages? I mean, Asa, you're what.. Seventeen? And the youngest is fourteen? When I last saw you with Chibi-Usa you were all the same age." Asa nodded her head and slowly began to reply. ".. After that, the Queen - you - put us back to sleep. She awoke me when Chibi-Usa was twelve, and every year from then on, she picked one of my sisters to awaken. It was two years that she awakened Konomi. That's why she's so young." Jun blinked a bit as she gulped down a piece of sushi.

"I've never heard that story before."

Asa nodded. "You never asked."

Vesta chuckled and looked at her sisters. "I think the only one that did was me."

Jun grinned a bit and glanced a Konomi. "Well, maybe if she had been awakened sooner she wouldn't be so hyper all the time!"

"Hey!" Konomi protested.

"Stop it!" Chibi-usa said, glaring at her guardians. All four quickly turned their gazes to her and said in unison. "Yes Small Lady." Chibi-Usa huffed. "And I'm not Small Lady anymore either." Usagi glanced down at her and smiled. "But you'll still always be my Chibi-Usa.. It brings a tear to my eye." Usagi said, sarcasm heavy in her voice as she then shoveled a rice ball into her mouth. "I give up." Chibi-Usa said, tying a white clothe around her finger and sticking it up like it was a white flag signaling surrender. The other five simply burst into laughter.


End file.
